


Bloodstream

by FunnyLittleCrock



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, TechnoBlade, dreamwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyLittleCrock/pseuds/FunnyLittleCrock
Summary: This work was based on Bloodstream, by Stateless. It's a work that may be a little more grotesque and harsh then the rest of what you have read from me until this point. It has seven chapters, and ill be publishing them with 3 days in between each other, so stay tuned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Kudos: 69





	Bloodstream

_"The lowest temperature to ever be reported in the state of California was -47 degrees, and based on recent calculations and studies, it is expected that this year it could reach even a lower number. What temperatures this low could cause to the eastern state can not be predicted due to the fact that it hasn't been this cold since 1913."_

Techno had heard the TV before opening the front door, and he couldn’t help but sigh.

Techno hated winter.

It wasn't a common opinion amongst most people, most of them loved that season, they loved hot sweet drinks and feeling cozy in their bed sheets. Winter must be fantastic when you don't feel the cold. Winter must feel fantastic when you are behind a window, looking at the snow, and it must feel great when you are not a victim of it.

Techno didn't see winter as cozy or warm, he didn't think it was comfortable, not even close. Techno thought winter was painful, it made his thin body sore, and his knees tremble from the pain. It made him feel empty. He hated the smell of humidity, the walls curving into themselves and the bathroom's roof turning into a dark lifeless green cause of the mold and fungi growing into the white paint that covered it.

He hated the pain in his fingers, being unable to move them and feeling how they become numb. He hated the sting of blood rushing into them after they had turned purple, so hot that it burned him from the inside of his own flesh, boiling in a heat that was just as annoying. He hated the sharp metallic smell of the air, and how it felt like it was cutting his nose and lungs with every breath, he hated the thin coat of ice in the side walk, under the snow, that made him slide and tremble, hurting his feet too. He hated the snow and the rain, and he hated that everything was grey and dead.

To top it all out, Techno worked eight hours a day and five days a week in a fast food restaurant, and had to deal with the snow and cold every single morning and afternoon. He hated it, it was absolutely disgusting and depressing, and it sometimes made him wonder if he would rot away with it too.

There was nothing he liked about his work place, but he always reminded himself that it could be worse. He was constantly working in the kitchen, flipping burgers and making the orders. The front was too much for him, and he couldn't really deal with teenagers and angry ladies without having his anxiety peaking, so he convinced Wilbur to do the register, after all, he was way to kind and nice for any lady to want to scream at him, and his looks got more teenage girls to eat their trash food.

Today was not the case. In a tiny town, with barely anything around it and a small handful of people, you don't get replacements for your sick partner. Techno had mentally prepared himself on his way to work, trying to remember all of the small tips he had read online so he wouldn't panic. He needed to be calm and cool, he could do this, he just needed to breath and everything should be just fine.

Managing the register and the kitchen at the same time wasn't that hard, it was mostly dead hours by that point, so he barely had gotten three, maybe four costumers, all of them getting take out. The restaurant was empty, and Techno sighed with relief. He still had two hours until the high schoolers got out, and three until he was done with his shift.

The doors weren't exactly discreet when someone entered the restaurant, they were piercing, noisy glass panels. Techno reacted fast to the noise, leaving the kitchen quickly so he could reach the very front of the restaurant. He didn’t like to make people wait, after all some costumers wouldn’t hesitate to be complete jerks, and getting screamed at was not his goal.

It was two boys, both blonde and taller than Techno, pushing each other, laughing and joking. They acted like high schoolers, tho they were much older.

—Welcome to Sonic Burgers, what can I get you? — He felt like zoning out immediately after saying his line. He was looking at the taller boy, surprised by his aspect. The blonde messy hair, tanned skin and shy freckles in his face, combined with a deep cyan jacket had distracted him. He carried a kind smile.—I would like a Blue Sonic and... — the smaller boy made him snap out of his thoughts. They were clearly bothers, he was a few centimetres smaller, with the same blonde hair, shorter, but just as messy. His skin was not as tanned, so his freckles were more present, and, aside from the taller boy, he had green pale eyes, mixed with some soft dimples that made Techno laughed internally.

—And a Mocha Coffee. — And there he went, back into reality again.—Sure, I’ll made them in a second, you can sit down in the meantime, I'll call you up when it's ready. — Techno didn't laugh in vain, he thought it was funny how similar they both looked. He was an only child, and most of his friends didn't have brothers or sisters anyway, so he always thought it was pretty interesting how to people could look so alike.

But the smaller guy seemed more interesting to him. Who in their right mind orders a Sonic in the middle of February? Sonic was their main drink, the one that everyone liked and loved, it was basically smashed ice with a syrup that made the whole drink of a bright electric blue. He had asked for a Blue Berry Sonic when it was -37 degrees outside.

It was not as common as someone may expect, it was, actually, the first time Techno had seen someone order that in the whole winter, so it was weirdly intriguing. After all he would never order something like that, not even in summer. He made the orders quickly, it wasn’t something that took that much time from him, it was mostly blending and adding stuff to a couple machines and it was done in a couple minutes.

Techno called them over, observing at both of them. He couldn’t really decide on which one was more eye catching. They both had unusual features, small quirks that made him get easily distracted. —Thank you! — They both smiled, grabbing their drinks before leaving the store, leaving Techno alone once again to wonder. There was something that he couldn’t exactly figure out about the pair.

It took him a few minutes to realize that what he was feeling was a deep nostalgia, he knew he had never even met them, he knew it was his first time ever seeing them. He would have had remember such features. And yet the serendipity was holding hands with the nostalgia, confusing him further.

Techno packed his things, layering a sweater and a jacket on top of the blue uniform before checking out to go home. Although he was filled with intense feelings about the whole encounter, he was quick to brush them off. He didn’t have the courage to ever talk to them in a non-work related space, and he was, probably, never going to see him again anyway.

He had learned a while ago that day dreaming was not the best for him, that even tho is made him feel relaxed and it made him feel a little warmth, it ended up being way to painful for him to handle in the long run. Techno was used to ghosting and neglecting his emotional needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed :D  
> English is not my first language, so take that into mind before killing me in the comments.  
> All comments are appreciated!


End file.
